The electronic products have developed rapidly over the past few decades. With more power sockets utilized than before, the safety structure is apparently important for the power socket.
Generally speaking, the conventional socket has no safeguard structure formed thereon. As a result, the fire accident, which is caused by accidental discharge, is usually created after insertion of foreign matter into the socket. In addition, the children may get an electric shock after inserting the conducting matter into the socket. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the conventional socket.
Moreover, a cover is presently disclosed for insertion into the top surface of the socket directly, wherein the cover can cover the insertion holes to avoid the occurrence of accident. However, the cover is not easy to use. When the socket is in use, the cover must be stored additionally. When the socket is not in use, the cover must be re-inserted into the top surface of the socket. However, it is very easy to mislay the cover when the socket is in use, and it is very complicated to attach or detach the cover, causing the inconvenience to the user.